Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-34687202-20180313160230
What if they will add a sorcery element ??? Sorcery element symbol: ill make one colors: depinds on spell Requirements: 1200 gems Skills: ---- 1. Sorcery Arrows (multiprojectile spell) The user creates consecutive sorcery missles with arrow aspect that orbit the hand of the caster that is hold straight to the mouse cursor dirrection ,caster can instantly fire them at the enemy and will deal up to 200 damage to a single target and if it is charged the spell will fire more missles that will strike one or more targets and deal 400 damage to that targets,also if the arrows are charged on impact they will richochet to a next target but will deal 50% lower damage, has a cooldown of 6 seconds Mana cost: 200 if not charged/400 if charged 2. Sorcery Orb (Projectile spell) The user hurls a magical unstable orb that becomes bigger and much damageful as it travels on it's limited cast range , the orb gains more damage and explosion radius as it travels, like, when is casted it deals 100 damage and the explosion radius is very small, when it is 10 studs away from the caster it deals 300 damage and the explosion radius is between medium and small, when it is 16 studs away from the caster it deals 500 damage and the explosion radius is large, and if it reaches the last stage it deals 700 damage and the explosion radius is very large, has a cooldown of 10 seconds Mana cost: 700 mana 3. Arc of Disintegration (AoE spell) The user creates a circle marked area which can be moved for 4 seconds before casting that will trap the enemies and create a transparent purple and black pillar with screaming effects that slowly disintegrates the trapped enemies, dealing repeated damage of 50/second , it's duration is of 20 seconds but the user can add another 20 seconds to the spell by pressing very quick after the spell is casted but it will consume double mana; has a cooldown of 27 seconds Mana cost: 500 4. Archon:Pure Power (Body Transformation) The user transforms in a mighty archon a magical being that has unlimited mana and lowers the cooldowns of all the spells to 4-5 seconds ,excepting the ultimate, and has the spell power increased by 20% , also if the enemies are very close or try to use a contact spell on user while archon is active, the archon will release a short explosion that doesnt damages but pushes the enemies away and stun them this spell lasts for 30 seconds and has a cooldown of 40 seconds Mana cost: 900 5. Twilight Meteor (Ultimate spell) The user pulls from the heavens a great purple star that falls at target mouse cursor everywhere on the map,the star will darken the sky while it slowly falls and create a beautyful night background, before the impact it will make a disturbing sounds and then release a nuke-like explosion that deals circa 800-900 damage and imbues the caster with a twilight blessing that makes every enemy attacked by Sorcery Missles to be striked by Stellar Surges (Stellar Surge: caster pulls from the sky multiple slow falling small stars that deal a low amount of damage and slow that enemy hit by it) it has a cooldown of 80 seconds